


Goodnight, darling

by CryingInTheBathroomByHerself



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) RPF
Genre: (((jere is bi too so bi bi bi))), Cute, Fluffy, Jake is bi, M/M, MY SONS, Rich is bi, based on a song whoops, i lov them, idk what else to put here, its a bit of a rant, its cute whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryingInTheBathroomByHerself/pseuds/CryingInTheBathroomByHerself
Summary: Rich and Jake.best friends, right?after the SQUIP, well yeah. Before, yeah.now?They are both quite confused.But Jake knows what he's feeling.





	Goodnight, darling

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaaaa i was listening to 2am by Julian Moon on repeat and this happened.  
> well the end part did. I wrote the beginning for another story i was writing but i fit rlly well with RichJake. Well, I thought it did lol.

“Goodnight, darling.” 

We’ve been saying that for awhile now. It didn't make any difference. You know, how I felt, how fucking gay I am for you. 

“Goodnight nerd.” You whispered to my shoulder, and I could feel you smile as you held the soft fabric of my shirt. You cuddled even closer to me and I felt a large pang in my chest. 

“I love ya, you dork.” I half whispered to you, half to myself, telling myself once again that it was just a simple friendship. Nothing more, nothing less.

“I love you too, moron.”

Boy, I have never been more wrong. 

I promised myself I would never fall for you. But it was 2am, and we were sleep-drunk™. 

We couldn't stop laughing. I was the happiest I had been in a long time. I looked at your smile, heard your beautiful laughter, and I knew I was screwed. 

I felt that feeling when you look at someone, and all you can think is, “I love you.” 

You could be doing something as mundane as reading a book, and I would desperately want, NEED, to tell you “I love you.” I wanted to say it as we were playing stupid ass video games, and as we were watching that one dumb 80's movie. The one that Brooke made us watch with her, that she fall in As we were sitting on the ground eating reheated domino's pizza. As we fell asleep in the same bed. As you sat on the kitchen counter, making ramen and talking about the universe. I fell in love as we watched a Harry Potter marathon. A full 19 hours and 42 minutes of terrible coffee, cuddles, and popcorn.

I turned out liking you a lot more than I planned. 

I've been telling you I love you ever since I figured it out: ‘Did you eat today?’ ‘Buckle up.’ ‘Get some rest.’ ‘Watch your step.’ ‘You feeling okay?’ ‘Did you get home safe?’ ‘Here, let me fix that.’ ‘You can have my fries.’ 'I missed you.' 'Can I help?' 

 

We both know that nothing real ever happens after 2 am. It can feel like its magic, but its nothing but a little pretend. We both know that nothing can hurt us this late. 

But it wouldn't really hurt if you kissed me.

 

 

Then you kissed me.

**Author's Note:**

> give me comments and kudos please i beg of youuuu
> 
> when you blush, the lining of yo' stomach goes pink. That's the butterflies!!


End file.
